House of Evans
by Bells Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Brennan left DC to London after saving Cam's job. Brennan is Harry Potter's Aunt. Now there is a murder at Hogwarts. FBI is called in. Booth and the team find Brennan. What will they say? What will she say to them?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I am also sick alot so my updates will be slow. So please be patient. I will finish all stories.**

 **Author's Note 2: Petunia and Dudley are nice in this story. Takes place in Harry's 4th year**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Brennan left DC to London after saving Cam's job. Brennan is Harry Potter's Aunt. Now there is a murder at Hogwarts. FBI is called in. Booth and the team find Brennan. What will they say? What will she say to them?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Brennan sighs she left DC behind for her true home London. She was born Chrysanthemum Temperance Evans. Her parents named all their children after flowers. She had 20 siblings. She had been in hiding for years. Letting Max and Ruth believe she was their daughter. Actually Max was her Uncle. And Russ her cousin. She had been playing a part for years because of a prophecy about her and her siblings.

Chrysanthemum was married to Alastor Moody but they had a fight and had been separated for years. Neither talking to the other for years. When they were together they had been hurt. She had a machinal eye and arm. She meet Alastor at school where she was sorted into Ravenclaw. She had become an Auror with Alastor

She left DC after she helped Cam with get her job back. Chrysanthemum never told the people she worked with that she was a very powerful witch.

Her brothers and sisters were all magical. Including Petunia who pretended not to be to keep Harry safe.

Chrysanthemum was in Evans Manor in England. She was working on a book when she hears the Floo go off. Drawing her wand she goes to the floo room.

"Ms Evans", Dumbledore says

"Headmaster what can I do for you?" Chrysanthemum asks

"I would like to offer you a teacher position at Hogwarts starting in September", Dumbledore says

"Why don't we talk in the sitting room?" Chrysanthemum asks

"That will be good", Dumbledore says

Chrysanthemum leads Dumbledore to a room with chairs and a house elf had tea ready.

"What do you want me to teach?" Chrysanthemum asks

"I would like you to teach Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts. I have already hired Alastor Moody for normal Defence. I would like you to split the classes in each your with each other", Dumbledore says

"I can't work with Alastor. Him and I haven't spoken in years", she says

"I am sure you can work alongside each other. This will give you a chance to make things right", Dumbledore says

"What is the real reason you want me there?" Chrysanthemum asks

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament is this year. I would like the extra security", Dumbledore says

"I will think on it and I will let you know", Chrysanthemum replies

"Very well. Your sister Juniper Evans-Snape is teaching Ancient Runes. And your sister Lotus is teaching Muggle studies", Dumbledore says, "Your brother Aster is going to teach a gym class. Your sister Jasmine Evans-Black will be teaching History of Magic"

"I guess I will teach", Chrysanthemum says knowing she needed to be there

"Excellent. I will see you on September 1st", Dumbledore says

Chrysanthemum sees him out with a sigh. Suddenly a snowy white owl comes in through the window.

"Hello Hedwig", Chrysanthemum says stroking Hedwig who holds out a letter, "Thank you Hedwig"

Chrysanthemum opens the letter to find it was address from Petunia.

 _Dear Chrysa_

 _I need your help my Dudley's magic is finally showing itself. I know it took a long time and I don't know why. I do know that my Dudley is a wizard. He will need to catch up on his studies. You are the best person for it._

 _I was wondering if you could come and help._

 _Please._

 _Also Harry wants to see you again._

 _Love your sister_

 _Petunia_

Chrysanthemum sighs she would help her nephew. Grabbing her cloak she apparates to outside the Dursley property. She knocks on the door and Petunia answers.

"Chrysa!" Petunia says hugging her sister

"Tuney. I got your letter and I am ready to help", Chrysanthemum says

"Thank you. Vernon is not happy about this", Petunia says with a sigh

"Has he hit you Tuney?" Chrysanthemum asks

"Yes. I showed him my magic and now I am trapped in this marriage", Petunia says softly

"Why don't you, Dudley and Harry come and live at Evans Manor. You will be safe from Vernon there and I will help Dudley learn and so will our brothers and sisters", Chrysanthemum says

"Vernon will never allow it", Petunia says

"He will never find you", Chrysanthemum replies

"I will come. I just need to pack and tell Dudley", Petunia says

"Auntie Bones!" Harry says hugging his Aunt

"Hi Harry, Dudley", Chrysanthemum says hugging Harry and Dudley

"So you will teach me magic?" Dudley asks

"Yes. Your mum is packing your stuff", Chrysanthemum replies

She notices Petunia was packing without magic.

"Why aren't you using magic?" Chrysanthemum asks

"Vernon broke my wand. I need a new one", Petunia says

"Here let me pack. Harry get your belonging", Chrysanthemum orders

"Ok", Harry says leaving to pack

Chrysanthemum raises her hand and makes everything that belong to Dudley and Petunia pack its self into a suitcase. Harry was down quickly with everything he had. Petunia was holding her suitcase with Dudley's.

"I will send the luggage to Evans Manor. We can go to Diagon Alley to get you and Dudley a wand", Chrysanthemum says waving her wand

"Will I be going that soon?" Dudley asks

"With enough practice. Now take my hands and I will apparate us", Chrysanthemum says holding out her hands

They take her hands and they disappear from Privet Drive. They land in the Leaky Cauldron.

"This way. We better go to Gringotts first", Chrysanthemum says leaving them into the alley.

"Cool", Dudley says as they walk down Diagon Alley

"Aunt Bones why didn't Dudley's magic show till now?" Harry asks

"Sometimes that is how it is", Chrysanthemum says

"Why did Harry call you Aunt Bones?" Dudley asks

"I am a Thestral Animagus and a Thestral Phoenix Animagus. Actually all your Aunts and Uncles are animagus's", Chrysanthemum explains

They went to Gringotts and got some Galleons out of the Evan Vaults. Chrysanthemum shows them around till they get to Evans Wands.

"We are not going to Ollivander's?" Harry asks

"No. Your Uncle makes custom wands. Lets go in", Chrysanthemum says opening the door

"Petunia, Chrysanthemum, Harry and Dudley what can I do for my family today?" Basil asks

"Basil. Petunia, and Dudley need wands. Vernon broke Petunia's and Dudley's magic has just shown", Chrysanthemum explains

"Very well. Petunia you first", Basil says pulling out to boxes

One was filled with different types of wood the other different types of cores. One wood glows and one core glows.

"I will need a hair and blood from you Petunia", Basil says after collecting the wood and core

Petunia makes a drop of blood and pulls a hair out. Basil quickly makes the wand.

"Rosewood with a blue phoenix feather. With a drop of your blood and a hair it should only work for you", Basil says handing over the wand

Blue sparks come out of it.

"Excellent. Now Dudley", Basil says, "Do the same as your mother"

Dudley puts his hand over the woods and cores one of each comes out. Basil gets the blood and hair and makes the wand.

"Dogwood with a Horned Serpent Horn core with your hair and blood", Basil says handing over the wand

Dudley's wand glows green.

"Wow that feels strange", Dudley says

"That means it is right", Chrysanthemum says smiling, "How many galleons brother?"

"12 Galleons and 6 sickles", Basil says

Chrysanthemum hands over the galleons and says goodbye to her brother.

"What now?" Harry asks

"The Magical Menagerie", Chrysanthemum replies leading them too a pet shop, "Dudley you can pick up a pet, So can you Petunia I am buying. Harry if an animal wants you I will buy it too. A birthday gift"

The three look around and Harry finds a Runespoor. Dudley got a barn owl and Petunia a kneazle.

"Now that we have got what we need today I will take us to Evans Manor. Hold on to my hand", Chrysanthemum says holding out her hands

The disappear with a loud creak from Diagon Alley and land in Evans Manor.

"Welcome home", Chrysanthemum says smiling

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
